


Amok Time 2

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: So... everyone's seems to have done a version of this. Being the famous 'OMG-how-did-that-get-passed-the-homophobic-producers' episode in the original series of Star Trek.Seriously. But don't worry, this is by all means safe to read.=^ ^= <---- even kittycat says so!





	Amok Time 2

"Lieutenant Uhura and I have come to an agreement."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I was not aware of a disagreement between the two of you. Besides the ongoing one concerning the Captain's maturity outside of his shift time", he amended at the look Uhura shot at Kirk.

Kirk made a mock put-out one back in her direction.

"Yeah, well, anyway, we both want you to let Bones check you over in sickbay. Doctor McCoy", he corrected, though he and the bridge crew had some time ago slipped into a casual ease brought about by how well they operated together.

The eyebrows and hairline were in alignment now.

"It's a human thing", he continued, and his communications officer nodded emphatically behind him in agreement. "Our concern may not be warranted or logical, but the only way to put us at ease is to pay a visit to sickbay. And that's an oder", he added, now in unmistakably firm tones.

Sulu actually found himself nervously licking his upper lip in anticipation of how Spock would take such orders.

Spock looked at Kirk for a long time, then bowed his head.

"At the end of our shift", he agreed reluctantly, leaving Uhura to wonder whether or not Spock was requesting the Captain's presence at the appointment with the ship's CMO. Surely not… Maybe he had been asking for hers?

When his shift concluded, she made sure to follow at Spock's heels as they and two other crew members entered the turbolift. Kirk remained as usual, outlining restrictions and instructions as necessary before leaving his ship in the hands of the next bridge crew rotation.

Spock gave her a funny look when she continued riding the lift past the deck he knew her quarters to be on. The other two had departed a dozen or so levels before. 

Feeling the time she needed slipping away, she stopped the turbolift. Spock seized up a fraction more (if possible) and his face took on a definite wary outset. She supposed she couldn't blame him after the last move she'd pulled on him in here.

"That's over", she reassured him, careful to maintain a respectful distance despite their enclosed proximity. "We finished it. As friends," she reminded, "so I still care about you. And I want to help you now. Whatever it is. Please, go and see Doctor McCoy. I will come with you, if you like."

His mouth stiffened before he spoke.

"I do not require company," he told her, "nor do I require a diagnosis. Particularly not from a man who cannot give it, and therefore cannot treat it."

The words came out rougher than intended, but in his current state, regret – a human emotion – had absolutely no chance of reaching him.

"Spock?"

He fought hard to not turn away.

"You would do well to not let me hurt you, Nyota."

It was not a threat, nor a warning.

He was deeply relieved when the tentatively extended arm withdrew. She released the hold on the stationary lift.

"You wouldn't," she said firmly, "not if I am able to help. And I do not get hurt, not even by the Captain's questionable maturity."

A wry ghost-smile crossed his face during the last sentence; at what part, she was not sure.

"You cannot help me. And I must not involve the one who can. I will not hurt him, either. Not again."

She wanted to say 'You will ask, and you won't hurt', but instead said, gently, "Go see Doctor McCoy."

From any other – particularly Captain Kirk – there might have been a grimace. But not Spock, who thanked her (with specification) and told her she was likely to be wanted elsewhere once they had reached the sickbay.

So She let him go.

…

"It's not good, Jim", McCoy told the captain later when he found him in his quarters.

"Bones, could you be a little more specific? Nothing is looking that good from where I'm sitting right now."

He had a point, having managed to wall himself in behind his desk with the latest batch of Federation papers he had to pass if anyone on board was to get anything done anywhere.

"Yeah, well, this is to do with Spock, about whom few besides yourself and Uhura care at all. So it could use a little attention."

Kirk put down the PADD he'd been handling. 

"Spock's sick?"

He had got straight to the point, of course. Which wasn't that different from usual. Next thing he'd be diving into the problem looking for any viable solution, and he – the simple country doctor – would be left as the one to haul Kirk out by one ankle when all signs of his air bubbles had gone.

God, how he hated fishing, even the productive kind.

"Well, yes, but unless he tells me why his metabolism and endocrine system is doing its best to turn his body's workings inside-out, there isn't a thing I can do but try manage whatever physical discomfort arises as his body shuts down."

"He can't die!"

"Nearly two decades in medicine tells me he can and he will, despite whatever you say."

"He's not gonna die."

"Oh, well, I guess that's that. I'll just go inform him of that, shall I?"

"No, I will. There's got to be something you can do, he knows what it is, and I'm going to get it out of him!"

"Yup, because that's how we three work… He knows it, you get it, and I end up doing it."

Kirk didn't hear; he'd already gone.  
…

"I still don't get it… How is diverting to Vulcan II on the pretense of helping to aid the colony's resettlement going to help Spock? The chances of a Vulcan there actually being willing or able to help us out with what is probably some kind of taboo biological drive of their race is slim, to say the – "

Something clicked into place for McCoy at the words 'biological drive'. Both of them reacted.

"I've got to get to Spock!" McCoy exclaimed (rather unprofessionally, in Kirk's opinion).

"So do I! And that means we have to get to Vulcan II right now!" Somehow, he didn't think this version of himself was quite ready to overcome this unforeseen obstacle without help from the one who'd pretty much told him not to give up on the (then) untouchable alien.

"Jim, Spock's here…"

"Not our one, the old man!"

And he was gone. Again.

"His father?" McCoy asked of thin air.

…

[after events on Vulcan – refer to TOS episode Amok Time to get an idea of the outrageous close-contact fight-to-death that ACTUALLY took place!]

"I could have helped."

"Yes, but I would have hurt you", Spock said. He would not meet Kirk's eyes, even though the man sat not two feet away from where McCoy had forced Spock to lie on a bed in sickbay.

McCoy had nearly dropped his synthesizer needle at this; it wasn't that Kirk's interest in Spock was unexpected (unpredictable, yes, but not that surprising when you considered that this was Jim), but that Spock had reciprocated. And this had been before now, for how long was anyone's guess…

"Okay yeah?" Kirk said, startling him out of his reverie. "And what're we going to do seven years from now when this happens again? There might not be a convenient fight to the death between us to stop you from really hurting me." You know, incase your rejection isn't enough, he finished silently.

Didn't he know he'd do anything for him? He would have helped him through his Time no matter how anxious Spock was at partaking in such activities?

Spock, now sitting all the way up, had his leaning gently into the side of Kirk's face and neck. He drew back and looked at the one of Kirk's eyes he could see through his own large, dark ones.

"You – you will stay?"

Kirk gave him a look.

"Well, who else am I going to be with, oh Logical One? Besides, you need me."

He gave the Vulcan a light punch to the shoulder.

Spock considered that, then leaned forward into the kiss. And then considered it some more.

McCoy interrupted with a hypospray.

Kirk glared at him for that, but took his cue, giving a goodbye kiss to the forehead of a faintly baleful-looking Spock.

**Author's Note:**

> So... everyone's seems to have done a version of this. Being the famous 'OMG-how-did-that-get-passed-the-homophobic-producers' episode in the original series of Star Trek.  
> Seriously. But don't worry, this is by all means safe to read.   
> =^ ^= <\---- even kittycat says so!


End file.
